


Хромой Пит

by Rin_Ka



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Broken Bones, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, School bully, Whump, dad tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Ka/pseuds/Rin_Ka
Summary: Вы знаете, какие ощущения испытываешь, когда ломаешь ногу? Не приятные. Совсем не приятные. Она болит и ощущается так странно… и ещё Питер волновался, что у него может быть смещение, но не то что бы он мог пойти в больницу.Питер ломает ногу в школе и не хочет никому об этом рассказывать. Но это не значит, что мистер Старк об этом не знает.





	Хромой Пит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peg Leg Pete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291070) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



> Я хочу посвятить перевод "Хромого Пита" Стену Ли. Я переводила его как раз в тот день, когда не стало этого выдающегося человека. Конечно, это капля в море. Конечно, это мало заметно. Но если каждый проходящий зацепится взглядом за эту надпись и вспомнит про человека, подарившего миру столько чудес, это будет не напрасно.  
> Thank you, The Man! Excelsior!

Вы знаете, какие ощущения испытываешь, когда ломаешь ногу? Не приятные. Совсем не приятные. Она болит и ощущается так странно… и ещё Питер волновался, что у него может быть смещение, но не то что бы он мог пойти в больницу.

– Чувак, я не могу. Это слишком рискованно. Слишком много вероятностей, что они узнают о моих силах. Я просто возьму пару дней по болезни, пока все не заживет.

– Самый простой перелом срастается минимум за шесть недель! Даже для тебя и твоей улучшенной регенерации это займет… – из телефона донесся голос Неда, громкий и взволнованный, и Питер прикрыл глаза, прижимая ладонь ко лбу.

Он простонал, пытаясь не тревожить ногу, поднятую на стул, где рядом с самым пострадавшим местом лежал пакет со льдом.  
– Три недели. Я знаю. Я просто… Что мне остается делать? Я буду в порядке. А ты можешь присылать мне записи с занятий и…

Питер замер, прекратив говорить, когда что-то привлекло его внимание. Слух сфокусировался, привлеченный шагами, приближающимися к двери его квартиры. Он сжал телефон, тихо и быстро проговорив:  
– Нед, мне пора. Кто-то пришел.

Питер повесил трубку и, как мог аккуратно, снял свою ногу со стула, лед отправился через всю комнату в мусорку, а стул был отодвинут подальше. Кто бы то ни пришел, у него был свой ключ, замок звякнул, и кто-то зашел в дверь. Но это не могла быть Мэй, потому что у нее была двойная смена, и она не должна была вернуться домой до самого утра.

Питер опустил штанину на травмированной ноге, скрывая безобразные ушибы и припухлость.  
– Кто это?

Шаги приблизились к его комнате, неторопливые и спокойные. Грабители так не перемещаются. Не перемещаются же?

Кто бы это ни был, он не произнес ни слова, и Питер занервничал, снова призывая к ответу, когда шаги стали все ближе.  
– У меня пистолет!

– Нет, у тебя его нет, – раздался веселый голос Тони Старка из-за двери спальни Питера, которую он затем открыл и из-за которой, сузив глаза, уставился на подростка.

– О, мистер Старк. Что Вы здесь делаете? И откуда у Вас ключ?

Глаза мстителя лениво обвели комнату, и Питер напрягся на своем стуле.

 

– Я был неподалеку и решил зайти тебя проведать. Итак, как твои дела, Питер?

Тони начал обходить комнату, беря в руки и изучая разные вещи, пока Питер собирался с ответом.

– Всё в порядке, – парень не знал, что задумал мужчина, но неожиданно вспомнил, как впервые встретил мистера Старка. Тони тогда был такой самодовольный и настороженный и точно также чуть задирал подбородок, словно знал все секреты Питера и просто выжидал, пока тот сам это заметит.

Механик кивнул и под взглядом парня взял один из учебников, и пролистал несколько страниц, прежде чем положить его обратно и продолжить ходить кругами по комнате.

– В порядке. Хмм. Ты поэтому пропустил сегодня уроки?

Питер замер на стуле. Ему пришлось пропустить два последних урока, после того как Флэш сломал ему ногу, но он предупредил медсестру, что плохо себя чувствует. Он не собирался прогуливать просто так.

– Как Вы узнали?

Тони прищурился, уставившись на Питера и все еще вертя в руках части компьютерного хлама со стола подростка; когда он заговорил, его голос был холоден:  
– Отвечай на мой вопрос.

Питер весь сжался от тона Тони. У него были большие проблемы, он был в этом уверен.  
– У меня есть записка от медсестры, я не прогуливал.

Тони снова кивнул и продолжил кружить по комнате.  
– Да, ты сказал ей, что заболел, что довольно странно, ведь Человек-паук не болеет.

Пульс у Питера участился, а глаза расширились, голос от замешательства стал громче:  
– Как вы узнали, что я ей сказал? Вы следите за мной?

Тони нахмурился, но не стал врать:  
– Да, а теперь перестань менять тему. Ты не болеешь, так почему пропустил занятия?

Пытаясь придумать оправдание и выкрутиться из ситуации, Питер сменил свою позу, на сколько мог, чтобы не двигать ногой. Не важно, что он скажет, у него все равно будут проблемы.

– М-мне надо больше времени на учебу. Мои последние занятия были не такими важными, и еще я поздно ложился пару ночей, так…

– И поэтому ты пропустил сегодня патрулирование?

Питер посмотрел на часы, он совершенно забыл про патруль. Не то что бы ему надо было выходить каждый день, но сам факт того, что он его пропустил, был подозрительным. Когда он заговорил, его голос был не таким твердым и убедительным, как ему бы хотелось:  
– Да, в смысле нет. В смысле…

– Или, может, ты просто не можешь? – Тони закончил расхаживать, остановившись прямо перед Питером и легко похлопал того по вытянутой ноге.

Обжигающая волна боли мгновенно разлилась по конечности, а с губ сорвался вскрик, до того, как Питер смог его сдержать. Боль была такой сильной и оглушила его настолько, что руки сами потянулись к ноге в защитном жесте, хотя даже дотронуться до нее было невыносимо.

Мистер Старк, услышав крик, склонился к Питеру с расширенными в удивлении от такой реакции глазами.  
– Питер?

Но подросток от боли мог только тяжело дышать и сжимать в пальцах сиденье стула, до скрипа в каркасе.

Мистер Старк опустился рядом и, аккуратно подняв вверх штанину на больной ноге, выругался, увидев припухлость.

– Черт, Пит. Ты сломал ногу?

Боль немного отступила, но Питер все еще сидел с закрытыми глазами, когда попытался высоким надтреснутым голосом выдать ложь:  
– Нет?.. Кто-то другой ее сломал.

Тони вздохнул, все следы недовольства ушли.  
– Господи, извини, что сделал больно. Я увидел пакет со льдом и снятый ботинок и решил, что у тебя просто растяжение или что-то типа того. Когда это случилось?

Питер открыл глаза, услышав смягчившийся тон мистера Старка.  
– В школе, на физкультуре. Это поэтому мне пришлось пропустить занятия. Это даже не моя вина.

Мужчина придвинул второй стул и бережно поместил на него ногу Питера, после чего принес лед.  
– Я видел, как ты увернулся от пули и бросил мотоцикл через всю улицу на прошлой неделе. Как ты умудрился сломать ногу на физкультуре?

Паркер открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но моргнул и посмотрел в сторону, голос был тихим:  
– Перекладина на лестнице сломалась, и я упал.

Мистер Старк не поверил бы этому, если бы слушал, но механик был слишком занят осмотром ноги и пытался решить: безопасно ли перевозить Питера или нет.

– Мы поедем к Брюсу, чтобы он тебя осмотрел. Почему ты не позвонил мне сразу, как это случилось?– Питер наблюдал за Тони, который подошел к его столу, отыскал что-то и взял, возвращаясь и склоняясь к поломанной ноге.

– Вы миллиардер и супергерой. Думаю, у Вас есть дела поважнее.

Для того, кто конструирует механизмы и высокотехничные устройства каждый день, руки у Тони были неожиданно нежными, когда он помогал Питеру зафиксировать ногу шиной.

– Фактически Пеппер управляет почти всей компанией, и работа Мстителем тоже не на полный день. А даже если бы так и было, ситуация довольно серьезная, ты не можешь просто так оставить сломанную кость. Ладно, вдохни глубоко, сейчас будет больно.

Питер пытался сидеть спокойно, но голова все равно втянулась в плечи по самые уши, когда Тони плотно приматывал шину к ноге.  
– Простите. Я не знал, что мне делать.

– Просто обратись ко мне в следующий раз, ладно?– Вздохнул мистер Старк, заканчивая закреплять конечность.

Питер кинул, чувствуя себя заметно лучше, чем было раньше. Но только до того момента, как он пошевелился.

Тони, извиняясь, посмотрел на подростка и перекинул его руку через свое плечо.  
– Прости, парень. Эта часть пути совсем не будет веселой.

Питер пытался сконцентрироваться и дышать медленно и ровно, но, когда Тони поднял его на руки, он не смог удержать всхлип. Вес шины, примотанной к его ноге, тянул её вниз, причиняя боль, и подросток крепко вцепился в мужчину, который выносил его из комнаты.

– Прости, я знаю. Мы донесем тебя до машины и рванем к Брюсу. Он тебя подлатает, и ты будешь, как новенький.

::::::::::::::::::

Тони подъехал на машине к самому тротуару и заглушил двигатель, смотря на Питера.  
– Ты справишься сам? Не забыл записку, которую я тебе дал?

Питер провел ночь у Тони, его ногу просканировали, заморозили, и Брюс наложил на нее гипс. Но он хотел сделать этим утром повторный рентген, чтобы посмотреть, как справляется улучшенная регенерация Паркера, поэтому парень пропустил первое занятие. Мистер Старк написал ему записку с объяснением опоздания, которую Питер крепко сжимал в руке.

– Да, она у меня. Спасибо, что подвезли.

Тони внимательно следил, как подросток неуклюже пытался высунуть из салона ногу в массивном гипсе, и его костыли скрипели и трещали, когда по ним ударял рюкзак, свисающий с плеча.

Но прежде чем парень поставил наружу хоть одну ногу, он остановился, взволнованно смотря на главные двери школы. И выглядел он… испуганным.  
– Что-то не так? Забыл что-нибудь?

Питер мотнул головой, уронил рюкзак на пол машины и, опустив взгляд, в панике промямлил:

– Нет, это просто… Я не могу… они никогда мне не поверят. Это невозможно.

Тони нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как парень себя накручивает.  
– О чем ты?

– О прикрытии. О том, что я Вас знаю и на Вас работаю! Никто мне не верит, и все только смеются, каждый раз, когда об этом слышат. Нам нужно новое прикрытие. Что-то более реальное, как…

Он продолжил болтать без умолку. Но Тони повернулся на своем сиденье, вытянул руку и прижал к груди подростка, прерывая словесный поток:  
– Питер, остановись. Они издеваются над тобой?

Это было то, что ни один его протокол безопасности не мог показать.

Питер остановился, от смущения опустил лицо еще ниже и тихо проговорил:  
– Только иногда… Почти всегда…

Злость вспыхнула в груди у Тони, когда он смотрел на своего… на ребенка.  
– Кто? Почему?

Питер вздохнул и сгорбился в кресле.  
– Флэш завидует и начинает злиться… это не такая уж и проблема. Это все моя вина. Я не должен был настаивать, что работаю на Вас. Надо было просто сказать им, что это шутка.

Гнев разгорелся еще сильнее в сознании Тони, и он опустил руку с груди Питера, чтобы вместо этого указать на гипс.  
– Это он сломал тебе ногу? Он это сделал с тобой?

 

– Он не хотел, ну, я думаю, что не хотел. Это случилось на физкультуре. Он решил, что будет забавно намазать перекладины лестницы маслом. Я должен был лезть первым, но Неду так нравится та девочка из нашего класса, и он хотел пойти вперед, чтобы впечатлить ее. Он соскользнул… я его поймал, но угол был неудобный, и это было на виду у всех, так что я не мог использовать свои силы. И просто смягчил его падение.

– О, Пит. Почему ты никому не сказал?

Карие глазищи умоляюще уставились на Тони.  
– Есть такая старинная поговорка. Вы могли о ней не слышать. «Стукачи получают розгачи», – Питер чуть улыбнулся, и Тони закатил глаза.

– Ты мог прийти ко мне.

– Я не хотел Вас беспокоить. И должен быть в состоянии справиться с ним самостоятельно. Кроме того, Питер Паркер должен выглядеть абсолютно нормальным. Терпеть издевательства – нормально.

Тони вздохнул. И как этот ребенок умудрялся справляться с дерьмовыми издевательствами других детей так долго? Тони бы давно от них мокрого места не оставил, если бы это был он.  
– Питер, ты не должен мириться с каким-то самоуверенным ребенком, просто чтобы казаться нормальным. Я думал, мы команда.

От удивления глаза парня стали шире, и он снова улыбнулся, радуясь услышанному от своего героя.  
– Мы команда.

– Хорошо, тогда пойдем, Тони вышел из машины, обошел ее, подходя к двери Питера, и молча забрал рюкзак, вешая его себе на плечо, и после аккуратно взял подростка за руку, помогая встать на ноги.

– Что? Зачем?

– Потому что ты определенно не можешь сам выбраться из машины и потому что я не могу позволить этой фигне с твоими одноклассниками длиться дольше, чем уже есть.

Его теплая рука задержалась на поясе Питера, удерживая того, пока подросток не взял свои костыли под руки и не перенес свой вес.

– Спасибо, мистер Старк. За все.

Тони улыбнулся и повел парня к школе.  
– Без проблем.

Питер был благодарен за помощь с рюкзаком, и без того намучившись с глупыми костылями. Но уже само опоздание и ковыляние в середине дня с гипсом на ноге притягивало много взглядов и без Тони чертового Старка вдобавок.

А когда тот открыл дверь и пропустил внутрь хромающего парня, глаза у всех расширились, а рты пооткрывались.

Нед встал, когда увидел этих двоих и быстро выдвинул стул Питера, за его привычной партой.  
– Эй, друг. Ты пришел.

Питер благодарно улыбнулся товарищу и сел, а мистер Старк склонился рядом, опуская на пол рюкзак, голос его был тихим:  
– Ты будешь в порядке? Если будет совсем больно – напиши мне, я привезу лекарства. Заберу тебя в три, договорились?

Питер кивнул с улыбкой на лице.  
– Спасибо, мистер Старк.

Тони встал и улыбнулся, взъерошив волосы Питера, пред тем, как подойти к учителю, стоящему с отвисшей челюстью.

– Простите, он опоздал. Мы приводили его ногу в порядок. И если Вы можете, покажите мне, как добраться до кабинета директора? Я бы хотел поговорить с ним о вызывающем поведении одного конкретного молодого человека.

Он демонстративно посмотрел на Флэша жестким взглядом, пытаясь сдержать улыбку от вида тревожно сглатывающего парня. Его не волновало, что это был всего лишь ребенок, Тони испытывал странное чувство наслаждения от того, что заставлял задиристого подростка нервничать.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Когда занятия закончились, скучающий голос по громкой связи объявил: «Питер Паркер и Флэш Томпсон, пожалуйста, пройдите в кабинет директора».  
Нед помог Питеру надеть рюкзак, перед тем, как он взял свои костыли и встал на них, а Флэш заворчал, когда они направились вниз по коридору.

Питер игнорировал его, медленно вышагивая до кабинета и чувствуя все большую нервозность по мере приближения. Он смог различить громкий голос Тони еще до того, как они увидели мужчину, в каждом слове которого очевидно проскальзывала злость.

– Школа должна быть безопасной для детей! Где, черт возьми, был учитель физкультуры, когда это случилось?

Флэш сердито зыркнул на Питера и мрачно и колко произнес:  
– Ну, и что ты сделал, Пенис? Наябедничал на меня? И как ты приплел сюда мистера Старка? Акция «Загадай желание»?

Тони не дал Паркеру и шанса ответить, снова заговорив, еще громче, чем раньше:  
– Вот, именно! Это надо остановить. Это школа для исключительно одаренных детей, а издевательства и препятствия развитию их способностей не относятся к умным вещам. Это ребенок серьезно травмировал Питера, и вообще ежедневно к нему задирается. Либо это сейчас же пресекается, либо я немедленно отзываю свои инвестиции в эту школу.

Директор выглядел взволнованным, и Паркер поразился тому, насколько разгневанным был мистер Старк.

Переведя взгляд с мстителя на двух мальчиков и обратно, директор Морита сцепил перед собой руки.  
– Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал, мистер Старк?

Тони расправил плечи и решительно произнес:  
– Я хочу, чтобы его исключили. Я не хочу, чтобы он находился хоть где-то поблизости от Питера или Неда.

От этого требования челюсть у Флэша отпала, а глаза расширились, только сейчас до него дошло, как сильно он вляпался. Казалось, что он сейчас заплачет.

Питер посмотрел на своего обидчика и на своего героя и принял решение. Глупое, но обратной дороги уже не было.

– Нет, мистер Старк, это не обязательно.

Все уставились на него, даже Флэш своими мутными от набежавших слез глазами.

– Если Флэша исключат, то это запишут в его дело, и он не сможет поступить в колледж, в который хотел. Это может испортить всю его жизнь. Он не собирался меня травмировать. Это просто шутка, которая пошла не так. Не исключайте его. Пожалуйста.

Мистер Старк нахмурился, не понимая, почему Питер защищает того, кто так долго над ним издевался. Но, конечно, он именно так бы и поступил. Питер всегда будет заступаться за тех, кто нуждается в его помощи. Даже если они её совершенно не заслуживают.

Паркер знал, что Флэш смеялся над ним не потому, что он злой. Зато он был закомплексованный и социально неадаптированный, и единственный способ преодолеть это для него – выставить посмешищем кого-то другого. Терпеть издевательства отстойно, но они не стоят того, чтобы разрушать чье-то будущее.

Флэш выглядел изумленным и все еще стоял с открытым ртом, словно не замечал этого, но вот директор Морита выдохнул с облегчением.

– Как тогда насчет двухнедельного отстранения?

Тони внимательно следил за Питером, который вздохнул и уступил, благодарно кивнув.

Зазвенел звонок, резкий и громкий, призывая всех к началу следующего занятия, и директор взмахом руки отпустил обоих учеников, пообещав обговорить детали наказания после школы.

Питер неловко развернулся на своих костылях и выругался, когда его рюкзак соскользнул с плеч. Флэш мгновенно подскочил к нему и помог, забрав его и повесив себе плечо, поверх своего собственного.

– Я донесу, Пен… Питер.

Питер на мгновение удивленно остановился, но после пожал плечами и пошел в след за Флэшем по коридору.  
– Спасибо.

Тот хмурился и выглядел раздраженным и смущенным одновременно, и Паркер не понимал до конца, чего от него сейчас ждать.

Несколько минут они шли в тишине, пока Флэш наконец-то не вздохнул и не признался неохотно:  
– Спасибо за… всё. Отец убил бы меня, если бы меня исключили. Он и так меня убьет за отстранение, но… Мне правда жаль, что так вышло с твоей ногой. Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Я просто думал, что ты упадешь на глазах у всех и… Я поступил, как кретин. Прости.

Питер попытался скрыть свое удивление от прозвучавших извинений, но почти упал со своими костылями, когда пытался придумать ответ.

– Эмм… ты… мы… я имею в виду… С-спасибо. Что сказал это.

Флэш вздохнул, радуясь, что ужасная неловкость развеялась, и лениво повернулся, прищурившись, глядя, как Питер пошел дальше по коридору.  
– Но если ты расскажешь кому-нибудь, как ты спас мою прекрасную задницу от исключения, то я сломаю тебе вторую ногу. Понял?

Несмотря на яростную угрозу, парень улыбался так, словно это была шутка между двумя друзьями, и Питер осознал, что улыбается в ответ.  
– Замётано.

**Author's Note:**

> Теперь меня можно найти в [тамблере](https://c-old-man.tumblr.com/).


End file.
